Many such arrangements for a vehicle roof having a cover are known from the prior art. Conventionally, during the opening operation, a drive sliding member is displaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In lateral regions of the cover, deployment means are provided in order to raise the cover before it is displaced further backward into an open position.
If the cover is located in a closure position, in which the cover closes a roof opening of a vehicle, the cover is generally locked against raising and/or displacement in order, for example, not to afford unauthorized persons access to the inner side of the vehicle. In order to lock the cover or the mechanism thereof, special locking elements, such as, for example, locking levers or bolts, are generally used.
An object of the invention is to describe an arrangement for a vehicle roof having a cover and a vehicle roof which is characterized by means of simplified kinematics for deployment and displacement of the cover and which requires little structural space.